A Wicked Tale
by Eve of Ambar
Summary: AU I think? , no vampires, all are human. Deception, lies and betrayal. Angelus sees something he wants and he will get it no matter what the cost.
1. Default Chapter

A wicked Tale

A/N: O.K, first of, totally NOT beta, I just wants to see reaction to this one, I wrote it without stopping. Please tell me if you like it…

Author's note (2): As always, my mother tongue isn't English so please, no flames.

Summary: AU (I think?), no vampires, all are human. Deception, lies and betrayal. Angelus sees something he wants and he will get it no matter what the cost.

I know, I know, again Angelus wants Buffy and all, just read it and give me a chance and feedback I promise that if it's boring then I won't continue this.

I did not abandon my other fics, I promise!

(If I will have it beta then I'll post it again),

Rate: We'll start with R, maybe it will be NC-17.

Chapter 1

Angelus always got what he wanted. He was filthy rich, very powerful and total hotti. He had the way with the ladies, being rich and handsome made him quit the assets.

He ran his grandfather company "Wolfram & Hart" and by the age of 34 were the C.E.O of one of the most respective and wealthy law firm in the United State.

Needless to say that his life were always smooth and easy, he never faced any real problem in life, everything handed to him on a silver plate but he wasn't a fool. He worked hard enough for his company and he had the brain as well.

Angelus O'Connor was known for his ruthless and tough businesses. He made deals and for most parts with the upper hand.

Of course the way he looked only tribute to his all manner, his black spiked hair, broad shoulders and tanned muscled body.

He didn't want to get married although his girlfriend Nina wanted too so bad. They were dating for three years now and that was a very long time even for him. They met in a charity ball, she came with his associate and they connected immediately, of course during that night he connected with several women but she was nice enough for him. She was very pretty with her blond curled hair, her blue eyes and charming smile, sex was good and she was very funny and intelligence but it wasn't it. There was something missing, he wanted to stay faithful for her but he couldn't. Angelus knew it was a lousy excuse but it was the truth, the one he was willing to admit to himself.

It was on June when W & H entertained the Halloween party at their firm, inviting all of the employees and their wives or dates.

Few days before the party Dawn knocked on Angelus door softly waiting for a permission to enter.

"Yes, Dawn, come in".

Dawn smiled and quickly entered his office. He was sitting in front of the broad window watching the nightfall.

"Um…Angelus, Mr. Bergman secretary said that he will have to reschedule, something about family emergency but he will most defiantly will meet you at the Halloween party. The flowers for Nina arrived to her house just about…" she glanced at her watch, "now and I am leaving for today".

"O.K Dawn, thank you. Ah…are you coming with Xander to the party?"

Dawn smiled and gave him her duh look.

"Yes, sure, I'll see you there with your gorgeous girl" she winked and closed the door.

Angelus sighed and continue going through the files when Dawn opened his door again…" Sorry Angelus, I forgot to tell you that Mr. Fin is here…" when he gave her the confused look she smirked, "the new wonder boy?"

"o.k., show him in".

Dawn closed the door and after several minutes Mr. Fin went in. He looked to Angelus like someone who just finished high Scholl although his record showed differently. He looked again at the file in front of him; Riley Fin, age 24, finished Harvard as the top of his class, considered to be a wonder boy, engage to Buffy Ann Summers, age of 18. Angelus stopped to think about this information, 18? Well that's too young to get engaged but who is he to interfere?

"Sit down Mr., Fin".

Riley set quickly, a bit frightened to be in the same room with this intimidating man.

"I have your file here and I must say I am very impressed. Your head team, Gunn talks highly of you and you are very fundable by your team, especially with the ladies, "he winked. Riley smiled shyly, "Yes Sir, I have a fiancé though".

"So I see. 18 ah?"

"Yess, sir, we are in love".

"That's well…good, she's a lucky girl to have someone like you".

"Thank you sir".

They continued for another hour, laughing, talking work relate and future planes for life".

When Angelus finally went home he was impressed as he remembered several of the issues they discussed. Riley seamed like a nice decant boy, he was brilliant and talent, two qualities that considered being of assets to a lawyer.

A few days later, Angelus found himself at W&H party having conversation with one of his best friend's wife, Dru. Her husband Giles was discussing the resent mandatory laws with one of his colleges, Persil.

"So Angelus darling where is Nina?" Dru was looking for the lovely girl, wanting to know if he proposed yet.

"She's around here Dru and no I haven't popped the question yet".

"Wha…I never said…"

"Cut it Dru, I know the way you're thinking. I told you I can't commit to one girl only, no matter how pretty and great in bed she is…" he rambled of, thinking about him Nina and a hot chocolate in bed.

Dru smiled knowingly, He'll never change.

"Mr. O'Connor", Angelus turned to see who taped him on the shoulder, seeing his wonder boy smiling at him.

He looked quit handsome with his child like smile and dark blond hair, Dru thought as she watched him closely.

"Mr. Fin, " Angelus shook his hand, "nice to see you here. Are you having a good time?"

"Yes sir, it's great, we never had anything like that in Sunnydale".

Angelus raised his brow in mixture of curiosity and amusement, "Sunnydale?"

"Where I came from Sir".

"Ho right, yes, of course. So where is your lovely fiancé or did you come alone?"

"No sir, she's right here, I left her with Cordelia".

Angelus wanted to say 'not so wise' but only smiled.

A minute later he returned with a petit blond.

That's when Angelus life changed

That's when he knew he was doomed

That's when he knew he had to have her.

She was stunning with her black tight dress and her golden hair falling behind her, reaching her back. She was petit and gorgeous; her skin tanned and looked soft enough, her hazel green eyes staring at his chocolate orbs.

He felt lust, he felt lost he WAS lost.

She smiled at him, a bright glossy smile that sparkled her eyes.

"Hi, I am Buffy Summers",

"Angelus O'Connor" when he touched her hand he felt a tingle go through him, looking at her he knew she felt the same. They talked for an hour while Riley was pulled by some colleges to say Hi to one of the firm clients.

He returned an hour later, interrupting their conversation.

"Sorry Mr. O'Connor, I want my team to meet Buffy".

Angelus had to be alone with her, God, he wanted to fuck her on his desk all night long, he wanted her.

He was startled from his lustful thoughts when Riley barged in, "Yes, of course, nice meeting you Buffy".

"You too sir". She smiled and left with Riley, on the way to his team they met Nina and Giles. Riley introduce them and shortly after Buffy and Nina were having nice conversation while Riley went to talk to the guys.

"Penny for your thoughts" whispered Dru in Angelus ears.

"Nothing" he sighed.

"Come now" she pouted, "I know you Angel, you want her."

"Nina?"

She smacked him on the shoulder, "Buffy, the kid 's with Riley?"

"Ho, her".

"Yes, her".

"Don't worry Dru, I am fine and you know what? I am going to get married".

"You do?" she looked surprised, "Does Nina knows?"

"Who talked about Nina Dru? I am thinking more of a petit blond by name of Summers, suits her no?"

She pulled him to the corner, "Are you insane Angel? You can't, this isn't one of your conquers, this girl is young, way young for you, she's 18 for crying out loud and you're 34…"

"I know how old I am thank you Dru, the point is…"

"The point is that she's engaged to this wonder boy who are closer in age to her then you, they are INLOVE Angel, besides what makes you think she'll go for you?"

"Come on Dru, I am a man consider frat boy over there, I am one of the richest men in the country and I am drop dead hot".

She smirked and rolled her eyes, "modest much? Look angel, you are playing and she's not, she wants to get married, you don't , remember? You fuck 'em drop 'em".

He growled, "not with her, she's deferent Dru, I know it. This one's for keeping. I want to marry her and I will. You'll see by the end of this month she'll want to marry me".

"And you? Is it just a game for you or are you planning to marry her?"

"I am planning to marry her Dru" he looked at her upset, "I told you, that girl is mine".

"No Angel she's Riley".

"Not for long Dru dear, not for long, she will be mine, I will have her we will get married and you'll get to baby-sit our adorable blond kids".

"Blond ha?"

He smiled, his eyes shining, "blond with brilliant smile like their mother".

"And how will you do that exactly? Are you planning to send frat boy to war?"

"Can I?"

She smacked him again.

"Fine, I have a plan Dru and lucky for you you're on it".

"No no no. No way I am part of this…raping"

"Raping? What raping?"

"Raping of the mind Angel, I will not let you ruin that girl's life, look at them" she pointed at Riley and Buffy laughing and holding hands " young and in love, why would you ruin it?"

His eyes darkened and his jaw clutched, "Because that girl is mine Dru, mine. She will be my wife even if I'll have to arrange the murder of Riley Fin".

She looked at him and knew he stood behind every word. She never saw him like that; it scared her so much that she feared for Riley's safety. Now when she looked at Angel she didn't see her friend, she saw a monster who was willing to do anything to get what he want and she knew he'll get it.

Angelus watched Buffy from afar in his mind his plan was already working.

The next day he arranged around the clock surveillance. He wanted to know everything about her, who her friends are, what she's eating for breakfast lunch and dinner, what her hobbies, he will breath learn and think Buffy Summers and not too long now she will be in his bed, in his life, as his wife.

To be continued?

"


	2. chapter 2

A wicked Tale

A/N: As always, my mother tongue isn't English so please, no flames.

Rate: We'll start with R, maybe it will be NC-17.

Nina is the werewolf in Angel season 5, I must say that I watched only till "smile time" and Nina seams really nice (the actress is so familiar to me…), anyway, I really hate to do this in this chapter, I can't believe I made Angelus that cruel, I could slap myself but I won't, this chapter is important to the story and to realize what Angelus is so hold on, tell me what you think and if you think I've been a bitch to Nina you are so right, (bowed my head in shame…).

this wasn't beta

Chapter 2

Angelus was sitting at his office holding the gray pan he received as a present from Nina. Things went smoothly so far and he couldn't be more happy, well he could be if a certain blond would let him fuck her…not fuck, love her.

He wanted to laugh out loud at himself, the great Angelus O'Connor, the scourge of woman in love with a woman, not just a woman but also a woman he's met only two days ago and for an hour.

He was a sucker for love he guessed.

He kept awake all night after the party, planning his seduction, calling on favors and arising long forgotten colleges to help him with his plan.

He went over his plan, making a list in his mind.

First there was Nina, a problem that will be solved hopefully by tomorrow. He should have been sorry for the poor girl but he wasn't, maybe that was for the best since for the long term he would have never commit to her. She was young and pretty, she'll be o.k.

As for Riley, it probably took longer but he will get there as well, for that he needed time, he couldn't afford to miss something because every planning, every aspect of his plan required hard concentration and timing.

Dru wasn't thrilled to help him but after he threatened that he will just abduct Buffy and get rid of Riley for good she agreed to help. Dru was a weakling soul when it came to saving people, especially young ones, she would never forgive herself if Buffy will be forced to marry Angelus and know that she lost Riley.

Dawn knocked on his door, when he invited her in she briefed him about tonight.

"The party will start at 09:00 P.M sharply. I already informed Mr. Toivonen that you would arrive with Nina".

"Thanks". He beckoned her to approach him, curiously she approached, and looking at the little velvety box he was holding in his hand.

He opened it to revel an amazing diamond ring shaped as a small heart.

"Ho god Angelus! Is that what I think it is?" she gushed and took the box from him.

Angelus gave her a happy fake smile, "Yes, I bought it this morning. What do you think, do you think Nina would like it?"

"Are you insane? Duh…look at that ring, it's amazing, and she'll love it". She squeaked"

"I hope she'll say yes" he hesitated, inserting a bit of insecurity to his voice.

"Angelus, of course she'll say yes. She loves you, I am so happy for the both of you! Congratulation" she hugged him warmly and he hugged her in return.

When she closed the door behind her she couldn't see the malicious smile Angelus gave the ring or the thoughts that were running in his mind.

"Congratulation indeed".

Nina was a bit disappointed when she found out that Angelus couldn't come to the party but she promised him she'll go and enjoy herself, besides he said he has a surprise for her and he'll be waiting her at home.

Her heart skipped a bit when she thought about it, a friend of hers so him this morning leaving Tiffany and that meant only one thing, he was going to propose to her!

She talked to some of the people at the party, dancing a bit with some friends of her and Angelus but her heart wasn't in it. All she could think about was what wait for her at home.

She was so into fantasy world that she missed the tapping on her shoulder. She turned around to see gorgeous men with black hair and the bluest eyes. He looked like those male models of Cosmo.

"Sorry Miss, I see you stand here alone, in the corner and I was wondering if I could give you a drink?"

Before she could turn him down she thought why not, after all it won't be long before she'll be married and one drink couldn't harm now, right?

"My name is Luigi Camassiano" he shook her hand

She couldn't remember much afterwards, everything became a bit blurry and fuzzy like, the laughter of the people at the party, the lights turned to all shades of green red and blue and the voices in her head turned to slow-motion as if everything went quiet and only her breathing sounded.

The next thing she knew she was awakens by a loud knocking. Where? Was it a door? Where was she? She turned grumpily and before she realized she was in her own bedroom Angelus burst into the room, his hair ruffled and his shirt was undone, Dawn stood next to him, realizing what happened and put a hand on her mouth to stop her from shouting.

Nina looked surprised and stunned, Dawn and Angelus in her bedroom? She felt something on her thigh and turned in slow motion to see a masculine arm there.

'Ho God' she jumped from the bed, feeling the cool air on her skin she saw how naked she was and quickly covered herself with the blanket, blushing deeply.

A single tear dropped from angelus face as he looked hurt, angry and disappointed.

"I trusted you Nina, I…" he took out the ring from the velvety box and dropped it on her.

"No Angel, I…I don't remember any of it, I don't understand…" she pleaded with him to listen to her but he took a step back.

"It's over Nina" he said disgusted. "Don't come near me or my friends ever again. If I'll see you at W & H I will call security".

"No…Angel, please I don't understand, please just listens to me…"

He raised is hand to hit her but held it back, his voice cracked when he spoke, "I bought you this…this ring yesterday and I was so happy, I even showed Dawn…" Dawn put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We were so worried about you. When you didn't show up yesterday at my apartment I got worried, everyone said you disappeared from the party without saying goodbye and we couldn't find you, I thought something happened to you. I called Dawn and she kindly agreed to see if you are o.k." he turned to Dawn, hurt and tears in his eyes, "I am so sorry Dawn that I've dragged you into this" he apologized.

Dawn smiled at him sadly, "It's o.k. Angel, I am sorry for…" what would she say, 'sorry that the girl you supposed to spend the rest of your life with is a lying bitch'?

Nina sobbed brokenly, trying to touch Angelus but he wouldn't have any of it. He turned to Dawn, ignoring Nina.

"Dawn, let's get out of this freak show".

He could still hear Nina falling to the floor, sobbing her heart out, calling for him.

Later that day, when everyone left he opened his office door for the tall men and closed the door behind them.

He took out an envelop from his personal drawer and handed it to him.

"I assume I don't need to remind you that this meeting never took place Mr. Camassiano?"

Luigi smiled at him as he took the envelop from Angelus.

"What meeting?" he smirked and left the office.

Angelus set back in his chair and relaxed back.

Nina was of the game, permanently.

Taking out from his drawer a photo he looked at it closely, remembering every detail of the gorgeous girl looking back at him, her smile radiant, her green eyes sparkle like diamonds and her golden hair frame her face like magnificent aura.

Buffy Summers looked stunning. She had no idea that Angelus was holding this photo or that it was taken at all.

Angelus purred himself brandy, He held the drink to his mouth and cheered to the room.

"Soon she'll be mine, next on my 'to get rid of list'… Mr. Finn".

To be continued?


	3. chapter 3

A wicked Tale

A/N: As always, my mother tongue isn't English so please, no flames.

it wasn't beta

Chapter 3

Buffy greeted the receptionist Susana as she waited for a visitor badge to go up to see Riley. She tried to smile at Susana and be nice but she practically drove her nuts. Susana was one of those gossip types who couldn't keep her mouth quiet for a minute, if something happened in the office she had to spread the word, people felt sorry for her because she looked so tiny and scared most of the time, 'A little mouse' her colleagues called her.

As she registered Buffy and waited for the approval from her computer she gossiped about Nina and Angel.

"You know, I heard that Mr. O'Connor gave her a ring worth more then my house".

Buffy smiled, a little uncomfortable, she didn't like to gossip on people she hardly knew.

"They look so much in love, they look handsome together don't you think?"

"Umm…yes, sure, in love, I guess"? Buffy offered back.

"Here's your badge Buffy, see you".

Buffy took the badge quickly and went for the stairs as the doors where about to close someone entered it and pressed on the last floor.

Buffy looked at him, realizing it was Angelus O'Connor.

"Mr. O'Connor" she called him. He looked at her confused and she blushed deeply, he doesn't remember her, how embarrassing, but again why would he? She was barley high school graduated and he was a man, a very handsome powerful man who was about to marry a gorgeous blond, his age, and his class. Why would he remember her?

She felt so embarrassed but she had to say something otherwise it would be just too weird.

"I don't know if you remember me…" ho god, he is thinking, stop blushing Buff, "I am Riley Finn's fiancé."

There was a brief silent then recognition hit him and he smiled at her, thanks the powers that be "Yes right, Riley's fiancé, Bunny right?"

Her heart sank and she wanted to crawl underneath herself, "Buffy" she smiled politely, "It's Buffy".

"Yes, of course, " he smiled apologetic, "Buffy. How are you?"

"Um, fine thank you."

Another silent. God, she thought, what an awful moment, obviously he didn't want to talk to her, he does not remember her, her name and why should he? She's just a girl.

"Riley is very happy to be here" she had to do it again, what's wrong with her? Get a grip Buffy, he is a man A MAN you are a kid compare to him, he doesn't care about Riley or anything else, he's just being nice and polite. Although a small part of her was disappointed that after an hour of talking, back then at the Halloween party he didn't remember her or her name.

"I'm glad that Riley is happy here, he is a great asset to our company and I am looking forward to see his development here".

The doors opened and Buffy sighed for relieve.

Angelus presents her his hand and she shook it, "Nice meeting you Buffy" he smiled politely and walked away.

Buffy kept on blushing and thinking how stupid and childish she is all the way to Riley's office. When she approached his office she heard laughter and giggles. Opening the door slowly she revealed Riley sitting on his desk, literally on his desk and next to him set the most amazing woman she had ever seen. She was tall and curved, her hair was dark with a hint of brown in it and her eyes were the deepest blue. She looked older then Buffy, something in her mid twenties.

They looked friendly and cozy together and Buffy felt a pang in her heart. She brushed it away quickly as Riley hugged her and presented her to his company.

"Buffy, I want you to meet Lilah Morgan my colleague, Lilah, this is my fiancés Buffy Summers".

Lilah shook her hand, "Nice to meet you".

Angelus barged into the room.

"Hi Riley, sorry to interrupt, I need you for a couple of minutes. Lilah do you mind?"

She smiled at Angelus, "not at all".

As soon as they left the office Lilah turned to Buffy, "So Riley is telling me you are getting married soon".

Buffy didn't trust her, she smiled in fake sweetness, "yes we are, we're very much in love, and I can hardly wait to become Mrs. Riley Finn".

Lilah smirked at her, "How sweet, he is quit the men isn't he? So handsome and smart and his manners, any girl to choose him will be a princess".

"That's exactly how he makes me feel" Buffy added, a bit anger in her voice, Lilah had a thing for him, Buffy just knew it, the way she described him, the way her eyes drifted dreamily, like hell she will give him up for her or any other women, unless Riley thought otherwise she will fight for him.

"You know, "Lilah interrupted her thoughts, "It's the first time I feel great to work with a men like him, he so kind and dangerous I might fall for him".

"Well lucky for me he is already taken".

"I don't see a ring on that lovely finger" she bluntly remarked.

Buffy felt anger boil inside her; she was about to answer her when Riley came back.

"O.K, sweetie, let's go for lunch".

They said their goodbye to Lilah and left the office.

"She's nice ha?" Riley smiled goofy, Buffy wanted to smack him on the head.

"Yea, real angel" she smirked but Riley missed it.

"I feel great working with her"

Buffy raised her brow" those were the exact words Lilah used, how lovely".

Riley noticed then the anger in her voice; he held her close to him and swept her of her feet, she giggled as he kissed her passionately, "You are the only thing I think about beautiful".

She smiled back and warped her arms around him.

"You better".

They didn't notice the curtains in Angelus office turned slightly, or the anger reflected his face. He barked for Lilah to fucking come right now.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted at her.

"Exactly what you told me Angelus, I think she's jealous, I made a point showing her how I am after her men".

Angelus remembered their laughter in the hall, "it didn't look that way from where I was standing".

"Gee, sue me" she snapped.

Angelus was mere inches from her face, "Listen to me and listen carefully, if it hadn't been for me you would be dead by the hands of your ex gangster boyfriend, I bailed you, I lied for you I own you and you would pay darling. I always get what I want I want Buffy and Buffy will be mine no matter what, the only question is are you willing to help or not?" there was no asking in his voice only threats and she knew perfectly well to where those threats leading to.

"I understand perfectly well. Our plan is working, after today everything will change, you'll see".

"You better make it happen Lilah because I will not loose her because of you" he snapped, "now leave!"

Angelus phoned Gunn, "Hi, it's me, everything is ready for tonight? Good. Remember don't get to far with this, wait a couple of minutes and wear the masks "

Buffy escorted Riley to his office and went to refresh in the restroom, she closed the door behind her and a few minutes later she heard what seamed like a conversation with two women.

"Did you see them laughing and holding hands?"

"Yes, the bastard, engaged to a lovely girl and all the while fucking Lilah. He didn't bought her an engagement ring, I guess in Sunnydale you don't need this kind of commitment"

"He didn't buy her a ring?"

"No. You think he did it so he can continue to fuck Lilah?"

"I don't know, she's so hooked up on Angelus that she'll take anyone to make her forget".

"Yes, but I can't really blame her you know, Angelus is a total hotti"

"Don't forget filthy rich" the other smirked.

They laughed and left the room.

Buffy leaned on the wall, inside the small cell, her heart was beating fast and a lonely tear escaped her eyes.

'No, it can't be, they're laying, he can't…he will never…' they never did mention Riley but only a fool will ignore all this coincidence.

She needed to get away from there, to get some fresh air and think…

She didn't notice Angelus watching her as she ran away crying, a small smile crept to his face.

He couldn't have planned it better, one word to Susana and the all office were talking about it. It didn't matter that it wasn't the truth what matters is who heard it first.

He picked up his phone and dialed.

"Riley, can you please come in here? Lilah you too".

Riley and Lilah went into Angelus office. Lilah folded her arms, smiling to herself ' show time'.

Riley left Angelus office and asked for Dawn's assistant.

"Hi Dawn, I need a favor, I need you to call Buffy and tell her that we are invited to this party and…"

"Dawn" Angelus called for her, "I need you here ASAP".

"Coming Angelus. Sorry, Riley I didn't get all you said, why don't you leave a number and I'll call Buffy".

"Thanks Dawn, you're a life savor".

When Dawn finished with Angelus she went back to her desk but she didn't know of Lilah visit to the reception, or that she left her a fake number of Buffy.

"What did Riley asked?" Dawn was talking to herself remembering her asked her something about Buffy and a party. She caught Lilah passing by, "Hi Lilah".

"Yes sweetie?" Dawn wrinkled her face, she didn't like her much but she couldn't avoid her forever.

"Riley asked me to call Buffy, something about a party? Do you know anything about it?"

Score for Lilah, she smiled happily "Yes, actually I do, we are invited there but without spouse".

She left Dawn to do her work and turned smiling.

Riley was disappointed when Dawn couldn't reach Buffy, he reluctantly went alone with Lilah hoping that Buffy would surprise him.

After literally running from Riley's Office Buffy had a lot of time to think. This is an office, people talk all the time, it could be rumors, it could be very viscous rumors that someone started. She will talk to Riley, better then that she will buy him his favorite food and surprise him now. She knew he should still be working, it was almost 19:00 but Riley was a hard worker.

As she was about to turn left towards W & H she noticed Lilah coming out of the building, dressed very elegantly in a green gown followed by…HO MY GOD! Riley was there with her, he put his hand on her shoulders and helped her into the waiting car, she was telling him something and he laughed about it. Buffy felt sick, she dropped the food and ran away, she didn't know where as long as she will get away from there.

In the distance Angelus noticed it and called Gunn

"Get ready, she's there".


	4. chapter 4

A wicked Tale

A/N: As always, my mother tongue isn't English so please, no flames.

The song I can't make you love me By Prince

Chapter 4

He hangs up the phone and raised downstairs knowing he had a window opportunity of five minutes.

Buffy stopped running when she realized she was lost. Her heart was aching and her lungs burned a fire inside her.

She looked quickly behind her, turning around, realizing she was totally lost in some dark alley.

'Great Buffy, the only thing you need right now is being murdered or worse'

She turned to leave when she heard footsteps behind her. She walked faster and the steps followed quickly

Now she was scared. She was defenseless and alone in a dark alley. Without being able to finish her thoughts someone grabbed her arm and turned her roughly, she struggled but to no vain, the hands that held her were strong.

It was a tall guy wearing sky mask, she couldn't see his face, but when she tried to free her hand she saw a tattoo on his arm, some kind of green snake.

"Let go of me" she screamed, trying to kick him. He pushed her to the wall trying to rip her shirt.

"No" she struggled, kicking and screaming, "Help!"

He didn't say anything only trying to kiss her.

"Help!" she screamed again.

Suddenly he was being pushed from her and got thrown from her to the near wall, when he tried to get up he got a punch to the face and decided to split.

Buffy fell to the floor crying and trembling, her savior helped her up and took her to the lightning streets.

She stopped crying and looked frantic at her rescuer.

She gasped, looking into the brown eyes of Angelus.

"Mr. O'Connor" she mumbled, her voice still shaky and scared.

Angelus smiled at her and releases her, she was embarrassed when she realized she hang on him.

"Thannkk you, I don't know what …" she couldn't finish the sentence.

He smiled worriedly at her, "Buffy right? You see I got your name right", she smiled shyly.

"What are you doing here, in this alley, in this hour?"

"I..I went to see Riley but he already left…I thought he was working late".

He walked along with her.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I know how he is working hard and that he needs to be in the office until very late each day".

"Buffy…" he was contemplating if telling her and she could see it, she urged him to talk.

"I really don't know what are you talking about. Riley hasn't been working late for about a week now". He lied.

"What? What do you mean…" her question died in thin air.

She was embarrassed and confused and really wanted to be alone.

"I thank you for helping me back there, I have to go home".

"Wait, Buffy, I can drive you home, if you could wait couple of minutes I will take you".

She thanked him, smiling.

"Thank you, you are very kind. I will wait".

While she waited outside Angelus phoned Lilah, making final arrangements with her.

Half an hour later he left the office with Buffy.

On the way to her and Riley's house he asked polite questions and acting concern for her over what happened, while all along thinking about what he would do to her when she'll be finally his.

Buffy couldn't spare a single thought for Angelus she couldn't stop thinking about Riley and his lies, the girls who talked in the rest room, Angelus admission that Riley didn't stay up late at all, Riley telling her that he'll be working late but instead going to some party with the same Lilah who was supposedly been his lover.

The radio played a soft song, his lyrics penetrating Buffy, cutting like a knife as she silently turned to the window and wept for her lost first love

_…Turn down the lights, turn down the bed_

_Turn down these voices inside my head_

_Lay down with me, tell me no lies_

_Just hold me close, don't patronize_

_Don't patronize me_

_Cuz I can't make U love me if U don't_

_I can't make your heart feel something it won't_

_Here in the dark, in these final hours_

_I will lay down my heart (my heart) and I'll feel the power_

_But U won't, no, U won't_

_Cuz I can't make U love me if U don't…_

Lilah urged Riley to leave, claiming the party is boring and they should get home. Riley agreed, he wanted to see Buffy; she was all he thought about all night.

"Riley, I need the Omega file, by the way"

"O.k., we can go through my house and I'll get it".

Once they got there he invited Lilah in so she won't wait alone in the car. He didn't know she sent the driver away.

"So Riley, can I get a drink?"

"Sure, Wine is o.k?"

She smiled as he poured her a drink.

"You have a very lovely home Riley"

"Thanks" he gave her his all American boy smile. He wondered where Buffy was, she didn't know anybody in L.A, he was getting worried. Warped in his thoughts he didn't realize Lilah dropped the pillow on the floor making him stumble and spilling his drink all over her.

"Ho, God, I am so sorry, I…let me help you" he blushed, running to then kitchen to get a towel.

Lilah was amused.

"It's o.k. Riley, just tell me where the bathroom is, I'll clean it up myself".

"Yes, right, of course, Um…you can use our spare robe, in there…"

He directed her to the bathroom.

Lilah used her time quickly, she knew Angelus was on his way and she had couple of minutes.

Riley was pacing back and forth and then in circles waiting for Buffy, wonders where was she.

"All set now," Lilah cheered. She came out of the bathroom wearing a really short red towel.

"I couldn't find any robe, I hope you don't mind, in couple of minutes the dress will be dry again".

"Yes, of course, no problem". He tried not to look at her.

She sat next to him, smiling.

"You are a very lucky men Riley, Buffy seams like a nice girl" she put a hand on his shoulders and smiled at him.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal astonished Buffy.

She couldn't believe her eyes, there was her future husband with his so called colleague wearing nothing but a short towel, her hands are all over him and he is smiling.

"Buffy" he jumped to her, wanting to hug her. "God I was so worried, where have you been?"

"How dare you," she snapped, anger and venom in her voice." I should have known you are …fucking her…but in our house…the nerve" she shouted.

"What?" he was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"No more lies Riley! I know, I know, o.k? I heard the gossip in your office, I saw you leaving for a party, I know you don't work late. WE are over!" she through at him the ring he bought her a year ago.

"Don't come near me ever again" She turned to Lilah, "You can have him slut"

Lilah smirked but Riley tried to catch her.

"Buffy, please, don't go, I don't understand what's going on here…I swear to you, nothing happened, Lilah tell her".

Lilah was about to speak when Buffy cut her off, pointed an accusing finger at him

"Don't you dare Riley! No more lies. I am leaving. I may be young but I am not a fool".

She slammed the door behind her pressing the elevator. She could still hear him shouting for her to come back.

In her haze of running she ran into solid wall. She looked up into the eyes of Angelus.

"Hi" he smiled, "You forgot this" he handed her her sunglasses which he stole from her bag, back then at the car.

Tears trimmed down her face and she looked miserable, her whole world was falling apart.

She didn't know anyone in L.A and in her haste to run she didn't take anything with her. Angelus perfectly knew it.

"Are you o.k?" he asked in false concern.

Buffy looked at him and everything seamed to collapse around her, she started sobbing and Angelus quickly gathered her in his arms.

"Do you have anywhere to stay Buffy?"

"I…I will manage, really" she lied between tears and sobs.

"Buffy…"

"I don't want to be a burden". She fell to the floor, crying, feeling miserable, "I am only 18 with no job or money, friends or family here, I just found out that my fiancé is cheating on me and I …I don't know what to do…" she broke down crying hard.

He gathered her in his arms, despite her protest he carried her to his car, warped a blanket around her petit form and drove with her to his house.

"You will stay with me tonight". She couldn't utter a word. Her head fell on the window as the final tears slide down her face.

'You will stay with me from now on weather you'll like it or not' Angelus thought to himself. There is no way that Buffy will leave him now, he will use whatever it takes to keep her with him, as his wife, as his mate. He will cheat lie, threaten and force her if necessary but once Buffy will enter his house there is no way in hell he'll ever let her go. The poor girl didn't know what she was getting into but Angelus knew, he knew and he didn't care, Buffy Summers soon to be O'Connor will be his soon.

_…Do U?_

_Do U love me?_

_Look at me_

_I'll close my eyes, then I won't see_

_The love U don't feel, when U're holding me_

_Morning will come and I'll do what's right_

_Just give me 'til then 2 give up this fight_

_And I will, I will give up this fight_

_Oh, yes I will_

_Cuz I can't make U love me if U don't_

_I can't make your heart feel something it won't_

_don't U know here in the dark, in these final hours_

_I will lay down my heart (my heart)_

_and I'll feel the power, oh yes I will_

_But U won't_

_Tell me why, tell me why U don't?_

_(I can't make U love me if U don't)_

_Come here, baby_

_I can't make your heart feel something it won't_

_Not only do I wanna be the first, I wanna be the last, the last_

_Is that so bad?_

_I.. I want 2.. U know…_

To continue?


	5. chapter 5

A wicked Tale

A/N: As always, my mother tongue isn't English so please, no flames.

Let's assume that the mansion is not in Sunnydale but in L.A just go along with me, it will save me lots of trouble :-)

Eve

Chapter 5

When angelus finally pulled to his parking lot it was way passed midnight, the air was heavy and only a few lights were shown from the near houses. Usually he stayed at his penthouse on W & H but his home was at the far end of L.A in the less crowded area.

He turned the engine off and turned to look at Buffy. She looked so troubled and upset even in her sleep. A voice inside of him screamed that it was his entire fault and before he even laid eyes on Buffy she was a young happy girl and now…No! He argued with himself, Riley wasn't right for her; he'll make her happy again, she will smile and she will be loved.

He wanted to pick her up and carry her to the house but it would have been weird to do so as he wasn't suppose to do it. He closed his door and went to her side, touching her shoulder gently.

"Buffy…" She woke up looking drowsed and confused until she looked at Angelus, remembering his offer to stay with him.

"Yes, sorry, " she mumbled, ashamed of herself for falling asleep, she followed him inside.

She couldn't believe the size of the house, it was huge and luxury, she had no idea how rich Angelus was. He noticed it and couldn't help a smirk, it was perfect, she will be impressed and she wasn't a gold digger.

"Nice house" she pointed out, impressed and overwhelmed.

"Thanks. I like it. It's home".

"Well, that's what important I guess" she smiled at him, trying to stiffen a yawn.

"Sorry" she blushed.

Angelus smiled politely at her, "no, I am sorry, you are probably tired, let me show you to one of the guest rooms." As they walked the stairs Angelus explained, "we have several guests rooms but they are not available, I am doing some decoration and such, I'm afraid that the only one available is the one next to mine, if you don't mind".

"Mind?" she asked shocked, "after everything you've done for me I am so grateful, hell I don't mind sleeping in the hall".

They both laughed.

"That won't be necessary" Angelus reassured her.

He showed her the room. It was a beautiful room, big enough to fill in all of her and Riley's apartment. It had blue curtains decorating with light gold, the bed had the same cover and there was a caramel fluffy carpet that covered the entire floor. In the adjoining room it had a large bathroom and to the left of the bed there was a balcony.

"Wow, Angelus, this is…wow, like a hotel room, really expensive one".

He couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face as she admired everything in the room, she made everything look magically.

"I'm glad you like it Buffy".

She then remembered that she didn't even know if Nina would be here.

"Um…Angelus, I hope that Nina doesn't mind…I might have interrupted…"

He cut her off, playing sad and hurt, "I am sorry to tell you but Nina and I are over".

"Ho" she frowned, "I am sorry Angelus, I didn't mean to pray".

"It's o.k., Buffy, "he sighed as if remembering it all, "You might as well hear it from me then hear the gossip and rumors, I caught her with another men, I broke up with her immediately, I will not tolerate a betrayal".

Tears came to her eyes as she remembered Riley, Angelus knew what he was saying and doing to her but he went on, "I loved her with all my heart, I wanted to marry her, I wanted her to be the mother of my children, I adored her, I…" he cut his words as he saw her tears falling on her checks. Score two to Angelus.

"Ho Buffy, " he rushed to her and she put her head on his broad chest, "I am so sorry Buffy, I forgot about you and Riley, that bastard, I really thought he loves you".

Buffy cried harder. He held her as she cried until finally she fell asleep.

Angelus put her gently in bed, covered her with the warm blanket and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight my love" he whispered and closed the door behind him.

Buffy was dreaming, she saw herself in a wedding dress about to walk the aisle to her future husband Riley but as she approached the priest she saw Riley standing there with Lilah by his side, the priest was saying, "You may kiss the bride".

She screamed "No" and ran to them but she couldn't reach them, friends and family were gathered there, cheering and hugging them, pushing Buffy further away.

"No, stop, don't do this!"

She woke up from her own screaming, her hair was sticky and she was sweaty. She saw Angelus burst into her room, wearing only boxers.

"Buffy, God, what happened?"

She looked at him standing half naked and felt ashamed of herself, what has she done? She woke him up of her childish dream, what would he think of her?

"I…I'm sorry, Angelus, I had a bad dream about…Riley, I am so sorry", she went to leave the bed, "I'll leave right now, I am sorry if I caused you any trouble".

Angelus caught her arm before she was about the get up.

"Buffy, It's o.k., you are not troubling me, you had a bad dream, it happens, believe me, it happened to me ever since I broke up with Nina". Of course he dreamt after the break up but it wasn't a bad dream actually …it was, he was a very bad boy, a bad boy with Buffy in his dreams. Shacking his dirty thoughts he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Do you need anything?" he asked concerned.

"No thank you, I'm fine really…I…" she hesitate.

"Yes, whatever you need Buffy".

"Can you just…stay with me? I can't be alone but I'll understand…"He cut her off by laying next to her.

She smiled and closed her eyes.

During the night Angelus changed her position putting her closer to him. He smelled her intoxicating vanilla sent and he was aroused like hell.

Finally he fell asleep and woke up at dawn. He left the room so Buffy won't get too suspicious and went to shower and change.

Buffy walk up an hour later, remembering everything that happened last night, she felt a pang in her heart but decided that she will not think of Riley Finn again. Well easy said then done but she tried. After using the bathroom facilities and washing her face, she went downstairs to look for angelus. She saw him outside in the garden drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Hi" she smiled at him.

"Hi there" he returned the favor and smiled. He couldn't believe that Buffy was actually here.

"Have a seat, Danka will serve you breakfast".

"Danka?" she questioned.

A minute later she realized who Danka was. She was in her mid fifties, with dark brown hair and almond eyes, she looked kind and pleasant.

"Buffy meet my housekeeper Danka, Danka, this is my friend Buffy Summers".

"Nice to meet you Buffy" Danka smiled politely.

"Nice to meet you too" Buffy smiled.

After Danka served them light breakfast they were left alone.

"So Buffy, " Angelus folded the paper and put it aside, "what are your plans for today?"

"Going home"

Angelus raised his brow in question, "Home, you mean to R…"

"Stop" she threatened, "I don't want to hear that name ever again, I meant home to Sunnydale".

Angelus thought 'over his dead body', there is no way in hell he will let her leave his home and if she won't listen to reason then he can always use blackmail and force, if necessary…

"I can't stay here Angelus", Buffy saw the anger in his eyes and misinterpreted it, "I know that you must think I'm a cowered but I can't stay here, I don't have a place to be and…"

"Well, if for example you would still be with Ri…."

"Uhmm" Buffy coughed.

He smiled, "If you would still be with…him, what would you do, what were your plans?". He knew perfectly well what her plans where but he couldn't just tell her that.

"Well, " she considered it for a minute, she didn't want to tell a stranger of her future plans but after all his kind hospitality she couldn't just not say anything,

"I saved some money to go to college, I graduated top of my class and also I was class valedictorian, anyway I wanted to study psychology but now since I have to keep this money for a place to leave and find a job I guess I will have to wait with my studies". She finished her sentence looking sad but proud, she lifted her head determine, "I will be fine though, I'm a fighter".

"I am sure you are. Listen, I have a suggestion for you. You are young and obviously very smart, it's a shame that you won't be able to study, I think you will make a fine doctor someday, why won't you stay here in the guestroom, you can use the money you saved for applying to college and you will not have to worry about residence ".

"Angelus" she exclaimed, "that's just…too generous of you, I can't, I mean why would you do it for me?"

'Why? Because I want to fuck you so bad that I can't feel my dick, because no wife of mine will be uneducated, because there is no way in hell I am letting you leave'

But he only said, "Because I believe in you Buffy, like someone once believed in me. Besides it's only me and Danka here, I don't need the spare room as you can see the house is huge". Well, he did thought it was true though.

"I…I don't know Angelus, I may never be able to pay you back"

'Don't worry you'll pay plenty for the rest of your life, with your body soul and mind'

"It's o.k. Buffy, I don't need a pay from you, I have plenty of money and if I can use it to help others then it's fine by me".

"Well, I guess I can do that" she hesitates.

"Great, it settled. Listen, I have to go back to the office but if you want I can stay with you, " he suggested, he would love to drop everything and be with her but he knew it would only look suspicious so he reluctantly decided that going to the office would be better, unless she'll tell him to stay, then the hell with everything.

"No, it's O.K, you've done a lot already for me. I will take a taxi home and go pack my things". She must have made a face, thinking of Riley again because Angelus insisted that someone would go with her.

"No, it's fine, really, I'm a big girl Angelus".

"I know you are but first, you will need help, secondly there is no need for a taxi. I will call Dawn, my secretary, she would love to help you".

Buffy thanked him again and when he went to leave she kissed him on the check.

"Thank you" she only said.

He smiled at her and left the garden.

'I so need a cold shower' he thought.

Continue in chapter 6…


	6. chapter 6

A wicked Tale

A/N: As always, my mother tongue isn't English so please, no flames.

Eve

Chapter 6

Later that day Dawn arrived to take Buffy, she was a sweet girl and Buffy become friends with her immediately. She was 22 and Buffy felt for the first time that she might just found a friend.

They giggled and talked during the ride to the house, talking about television, music and shopping, having a great time.

When they entered the apartment Buffy was half expecting to find Riley there but of course he wasn't, he was at work, with Lilah.

"Buffy, are you o.k.?" Dawn touched her shoulder gently.

Buffy took a long breath, preventing the horrible tears from falling and tried to smile.

"Yes, I mean…I will be, it's just…"

"Hard" Dawn agreed, "I know, this is exactly what I heard Angelus say but hey, you are young and pretty, I a sure that out there you will find your prince charming. You are starting college and you'll probably meet someone nice that can love you".

"Yes, you are right Dawn". She hugged her new friend and they packed together.

They finished around noon and Dawn invited Buffy to have lunch with her.

In the worst part on town, at a small bar set Riley Finn, he was holding his fifth drink, contemplating his situation. Angelus just fired him from W & H accusing him of running illegal deals and stealing money from the company, out of respect to his fiancée, Buffy, Angelus agreed not to press charges, Riley laughed bitterly, right, fiancée, Angelus had no idea that Buffy left him. He also had no idea how could it be possible that he preformed any of his accusation, he didn't steal or made any illegal deals, unless he was set up but who would set him up and why?

He sighed, refusing to let the bitter tears fall, he heard a soft voice to his left and turned to see a pretty blond sitting there.

She looked at him, holding her own drink in her hands.

She looked familiar but from where?

"Listen buddy" she pointed a finger at him, "I am not interested, I've had enough of man".

Riley smirked, "I had enough of woman…" . Wait, he knew her; he tried to remember from where.

"Have we met before?" he asked her.

She was about to laugh at him when she looked closely, he did looked familiar.

"Well unless you befriends with my circle of friends I doubt it".

"I don't know anyone here, I only came to L.A to start my job."

"Job ha? Where do you work?"

"Worked, I worked at W & H".

It made her put her drink and look closely at him, he was very familiar.

"Well, " she told him, "I was engaged to Angelus O'Connor"

"Angelus" he shouted, when he saw everyone looking at him he lowered his voice, "of course we've met, you're Nina right?" when she still tried to find out why he is so familiar he went on, "I was Buffy Summers fiancé? Riley Finn?"

Realization hit her, "yes, right, the new wonder boy with your very young fiancée, wait, you say you WERE engage? You are not anymore?"

He sighed heavily and told her what happened, he didn't had any friends in L.A and he really needed someone to confide in and what a better way then with a total stranger.

"And now I'm out of job, no fiancée and well I don't know can life get worst?"

"It can, believe me" she said, bitterly, "wait till you hear my tale"

When she finished her story he first felt sad for her but then he realized something, after all there was a reason why he was considered a wonder boy.

"I'll be damn!" he shouted again, don't mind the angry glares he received from his neighbors.

He moved closer to her.

"Listen Nina, I think I am on to something. It doesn't look odd to you that Angelus broke up with you practically at the same time Buffy broke up with me?"

"Ho My God!" she gasped, "What, you think they planned the whole thing together?"

"No" he snapped, "Buffy would never do that! I think that Angelus set the whole thing up, I think he wanted to break us up so he can have Buffy all to himself".

Nina looked pale and then angry, "well, knowing Angelus I think you might be right after all, he never really wanted to marry me and he convinced me to go to that damn party alone, he practically pushed me there. " She remembered now how confused she was at that.

They set in silent for a few minutes, both feeling betrayed and angry.

"So, what can we do?" she asked. She wanted to kill Angelus, see him die slowly and painfully.

"Well, we will need to investigate and have profess, I am not loosing Buffy for this bastard O'Connor, I am sure that once I will show Buffy all the evidence of what Angelus did she will come back to me and we can put this all thing behind us".

"I hope you're right Riley", she put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I wish I could say the same for me."

"You still love him" he stated, half surprised half understanding.

"Yes, well, what can I do now? I want revenge, I want my dignity back and you will get your lovely fiancée".

They raised their drinks, hearing the click of the glass.

TBC?


	7. chapter 7

A wicked Tale

A/N: As always, my mother tongue isn't English so please, no flames.

Rate: We'll start with R, maybe it will be NC-17.

Sorry for less updates but RL taking all of my time.

I thank all who sent feedback.

No I did not abandon my other fics, I would never do that! I wish to finish this first (or have something resemble to an end) and then I can continue with my other fics.

Bri- if you still fixing my wrongs here then thanks a bunch, you're the best

Hugs

Eve

Chapter 7

Things moved smoothly for Buffy after all that happened. In the fall she started College and began her new life. She met great people in college and even had time to start a job.

Angelus knew she found a job; she was working at the college coffee house, wearing their little skirt that made all the guys around her gulp and try some moves. One time he almost hit one of them, it was then that he realized that no future wife of him would be working as a waitress.

When he explained Buffy that she doesn't need a job and he can help her she was upset and uncomfortable, she wanted to make her own money and Angelus was secretly proud of her but there was no way he would let her walk around with this 'come fuck me' skirt.

He had to think of something to get her away from this damn job and keep her at home.

The solution came faster then he thought , one night he heard her crying, it was very quit and if he wasn't spaying on her all the time he would have never hear it. He knocked on the door lightly and when he didn't get any reply he opened the door, finding Buffy sitting on the floor with a pile of books and notebooks around her. She was crying and throwing papers aside.

"Hi" he smiled.

She looked at him startled; obviously she didn't hear him knock before.

"Hi, ummm…sorry, did I disturb you?" she looked embarrassed, what would he think of her now? Great Buffy!

"It's O.K, Buffy, you are never disturbing me. Can I sit down?"

"Daha, it's your house".

He laughed and set next to her, "Is everything alright?" he asked concerned. He was very disturb to find out that something upset her and he didn't know about it.

"It's nothing, really, I'm fine".

"I don't believe you" he accused, pointedly.

She averted her eyes from him, couldn't see him staring at her with his chocolate brown eyes.

"Buffy…" he turned her gently to look at him.

"I…I feel stupid, really it's nothing Angelus. Don't you have a date tonight?"

"Yes I do but it can wait, now tell me what's wrong."

"I…I can't keep up with this class and work and…" she sighed heavily, tears gathered in her green eyes.

"So quit the job Buffy, school is more important and it's not like you don't have a place to live".

"I know and don't get me wrong I am very grateful for everything you've done for me but I need this job, I need to have my own money, I need clothes and…personal things even to go out".

Angelus wanted to tell her that he already set a bank account for her and she can spend as long as she want: clothes, cosmetics, whatever her heart desired but he couldn't, not yet.

"Listen Buffy, I understand you, I really do but what if I will set a monthly spending money for you and you can pay me back by working at my firm in the summer?"

She looked stunned, "I…but what would I do? Besides, we are only in the fall we have almost a year before the summer. Is it charity?" she questioned, her eyes narrowed.

Angelus laughed, "No it is not Buffy. You see, Dawn wanted to take a long vacation during the summer and I think you'll love it working for me."

"I don't know what to say…"

"Say yes".

"But, " she insisted, "even if I do take this job you'll be paying me a lot of money for just the summer".

He didn't plan to tell her that by the time summer will come she will be married to him and the only work she'll do for him will be in their bedroom.

"Angelus?"

He was thinking again about all the dark things he planned for his little wife.

"Yes, sorry, just thinking of something. Listen, don't worry about it, I can pay that much. " He took out a cash book and register an amount and gave it to Buffy.

She gasped when she saw the figure.

"Angelus!" she exclaimed, "I can't possibly take it! It's way too much!"

His cell phone rang just on time. He looked at it and stood up, "Kathy is waiting for me downstairs, I really should go or we'll be late. Come say hello to her".

He knew exactly what he was doing. Kathy was one of those elegant women, sophisticated, smart intelligent and wealthy. Buffy would probably feel like a little girl compare to her and that was his exact intention. He wanted Buffy to feel like that to cover the fact that no woman compared to Buffy concerning Angelus.

He saw her and saw perfection, beauty, elegant, purity, a beautiful Angel who came to this earth.

When Buffy saw Kathy she wanted to run back to her room. Standing in front of her Buffy was wearing faded blue jeans and white sleeveless t shirt, her hair was pulled up, strands falling at the sides, no make up and flat sandals she looked like a lousy teenage girl which wasn't too far from the truth, after all she was only 18.

Kathy, on the other hand was wearing a red strapless chiffon dress, her dark blond hair was pulled in a French style and her perfume smelled expensive. She looked sophisticated and her all appearance shouted elegant.

"Kathy" Angelus greeted her warmly, he kissed her passionately and she returned the favor.

Buffy just stared at this elegant couple, she felt like she was watching a movie.

"Kathy, this is the girl I was telling you about". He smiled at Buffy who smiled hesitantly back.

"Ho yes, your cousin " Kathy turned to her, her smile never reaching her eyes, "Nice to meet you Buffy". Buffy shook her hand and smiled. She assumed Angelus told her that Buffy was his cousin to ease things up; it will be more complicate to explain the situation.

"Kathy, why don't we get a drink before we go, the show will start only at 20:00".

He wanted Buffy to see them, to feel lost and upset and when she'll be his it will be forever, she will warship him and love him.

"Um…I have to go, my friends are coming" Buffy explained Angelus.

He looked curious, "Where are you going?"

"Ho, just to the movie with Xander Samantha and Parker".

He loosened his breath without any of then knowing, almost…

Kathy smacked him, "loosen up Angelus, they're kids, having fun".

"Yes, well" Buffy turned to leave, "I will say goodbye before I'll go".

She went upstairs to get ready.

Thirty minutes later Xander and Samantha called to cancel, they didn't tell her that Parker threatened them not to show up.

The doorbell rang and Angelus opened the door to meet with a tall looking guy with dark hair and bright eyes. He was handsome all right but something about him made Angelus stir.

"Hello Sir, I am here to pick up Buffy".

Angelus invited him in, reluctantly. Obliviously Samantha and Xander weren't with him.

"Hi Parker". They both turned to see a smiling Buffy standing at the top of the stairs.

Angelus saw red, looking at Buffy wearing this flimsy cream skirt and white top. When she turned to Parker he saw that her back was exposed, meaning she wasn't wearing any bra.

'Like hell she's going like that and with him' he growled.

Continue in chapter 8


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So, umm, guys, " Buffy turned to Angelus and his date, "we are going to the movies, don't wait up".

"Wait" Angelus hardly restrained himself, "where are your other friends?"

"Samantha is not feeling well and Xander has to stay with his sister". Buffy explained as she was leaving.

From that moment Angelus couldn't care less of his meeting with Kathy. He sms Dru to rescue him and she did.

After apologizing to Kathy he closed the door behind her and waited for Buffy in his study.

It wasn't after midnight that Buffy returned home and told Parker good night.

He tried to kiss her but she refused him.

"Listen Parker you are a nice guy but I am not into dating now, I am sorry". She tried to be soft with him but he wouldn't get no for an answer.

He pulled her roughly to him and forced his lips on hers.

She bites him and he pushed her away, "Bitch! You're gonna pay for that".

He approached her, predatory like and she backed to the wall. Glancing at the house she could see all the lights were off, no one was here to rescue her.

Parker put is hands on the wall, trapping her there and kissed her hard, she tried to push him away but couldn't.

"No, " she screamed, "get away from me!"

He squeezed her breast and tried to take her shirt off, she fought him hard, struggling to get away.

All the sudden he was ripped away from her and thrown to the ground.

"What the hell?" he shouted, blood dripping from his lip. He saw Angelus there angry and ready to kill.

Angelus lifted him by the neck of his shirt and slammed him hard against the hard wall.

"If you ever get near Buffy again, I will make sure that you won't be able to walk for the rest of your life". He punched him a few times and Buffy could swear she heard bones cracking.

"Ho God! Angelus, stop! You'll kill him. Please stop!" she pushed Angelus from him. Only then he saw how shaky and frighten she was. He let go of Parker who ran to his car and drove off, leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

Angelus turned to Buffy, she was crying now and he held her in his arms.

"Why is it happening to me all the time? Why do men act this way? Am I easy?" she looked at him frighten, her hazel eyes watery and sad.

"God baby no! You are nothing but, you are precious and beautiful, you are admired, a real angel".

She stopped crying and looked at him confused, under the moon light she looked so vulnerable and he was strong and handsome.

_He called her baby…_

"Buffy?"

_He called her baby _

"You called me baby?"

Angelus knew there wouldn't be an opportunity like this and after tonight he wasn't taking any more chances.

"Yes I did" he admitted.

"But…why? " she looked at him so innocent and young.

She realized he had a date, Kathy.

"Where, where is Kathy? Ho god, I interrupted your date, I probably chased her away and now you'll hate me…"

"Buffy" he held her in his arms; suddenly he couldn't take it anymore so he pressed his lips to hers.

She was stunned first but then she felt her body tingle, a warm sensation filled her and she lost herself in him. She opened her mouth and let him kiss her, their tongues exploring each other.

Quickly his hands roamed underneath her white top finding her nipples erect. He circled them, his fingers moving slowly around it, teasing, touching.

Buffy melt into his touch, feeling her legs tremble.

She never felt like this before, not with Riley, definitely not with Parker.

"Buffy" he moaned, "let me show you how I want you. Let me show you", his voice whispered in her ear, making her shiver with fear and excitement. She wanted him now, she never thought about it before but feeling him, sensing him made her want to scream, she knew that she needed him with everything within her so she let him take her to his bedroom, let him undress her slowly, kissing each exposed skin, his kisses were like fire, burning her body.

He kissed her neck and eyes, going dawn to her breast, feeling, squeezing and touching them.

His tongue tested her creamy skin, he felt like heaven. All this months he waited, imagined her with him, in this bed.

Buffy moaned and trashed her head as she felt him move beside her, she didn't realize he took his shirt off and suddenly she heard a zipper and something snapped inside her.

"No" she gasped and pushed him away.

Angelus was startled and looked at her in question, "Baby what's wrong?"

She wanted to run but couldn't move, he saw her hesitate and pulled her on his lap.

She buried her head in the crock of his neck.  
"Love, I can't know if you won't tell me".

"I can't…"

"Buffy" he lifted her chin gently, his voice was soft but commending, "what's wrong?" he wasn't about to let her go now, he could always use force but he didn't want too. He wanted her to enjoy sex with him not to be afraid but if he won't convince her then …

"Is it payment for all your help?"

He looked stunned and then angry; she flinched from his gaze but didn't dare to turn.

"No, it is not" he snapped, "I wanted this for a long time Buffy, I fell in love with you, being so near you, getting to know you, I fell in love with you when I wasn't even planning on falling in love", well it was partly true.

"I…I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that Angelus. You've been nothing but good to me. "

"Buffy, I thought you wanted me to…if you want me to stop …" _like hell I'll stop _he growled.

"No, yes." She sighed heavily, "there is something else and well, I'm ashamed".

He held her hands with his, "You can tell me Buffy, and I'm here for you".

"I…well me and Riley, we actually never really…weneversleptogether".

"What?" he couldn't understand anything from her rambling.

Her checks turned pink and he thought she looked adorable.

"We never had sex, Riley and me. I wanted to wait till we're married and well…it didn't happen so…" she quieted down, feeling embarrassed already.

Angelus couldn't be happier, she was his to take, she never had any men before and after tonight she won't have.

"Buffy, baby" he caressed her check, "there is nothing to be afraid about, let me show you how much I want you, please baby, I need you".

His words broke her heart, she never felt this way before and everything happened so fast but she felt it too, she felt the need for him, the pool of emotions that was calling for her.

"I want you too" she admitted.

He kissed her deeply and lowered her to the bed.

"I won't hurt you baby, let me show you what real love is"…

please let me know if to continue with it

I have no beta

I am using my spare time to write this.

So just let me know what you think…

Eve


End file.
